1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices, and more particularly to trocar systems, cannulas, valves, and methods related thereto.
2. Background
Numerous trocar systems have been developed for various endoscopic applications in the field of medicine. These trocar systems conventionally include a cannula, through which a trocar or obturator or other endoscopic-related tool extends. In such systems, one or more valves is necessarily positioned within or connected to the proximal end of the cannula. Many such valves are disadvantageously bulky and awkward to use, and complex, multi-component mechanical valves can be difficult and costly to manufacture, and can have increased risk of failure relative to non-mechanical counterparts. Moreover, mechanical valves typically have little or no flexibility.
Valve improvements can serve to enhance handling of trocar systems by medical professionals, facilitating better performance and improving patient surgical experience. Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an improved conical valve and related trocar and cannula assembly, and methods related thereto, where performance is enhanced, risk of failure is mitigated, and cost-effective production and manufacture is available.